


Fake

by Sakuragane_San



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Voldemort doesn't know how, but the Stone that he stole is only a replica.
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108
Kudos: 14





	Fake

Voldemort sat at the desk, staring pensively at the Stone. Occasionally he took it in his hands to hold it up to the light. Turning it this way and that, he came to the conclusion that the Stone… was a fake. He couldn’t feel the magic that should be pulsing in waves from the Stone. Even with how inept Quirrell was, his servant should feel some of the latent magic. Though, given that the Dark Lord is occupying his body as a vessel, the body may be overwhelmed as a result. How that Potter boy managed to dupe him with a fake Stone was interesting to think about. Perhaps the latent magic he felt was the boy’s own magic? At first glance, Potter appeared to be the quintessential Gryffindor. He had surrounded himself with the idiots from his house, and a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. According to the reports Quirrell had of Potter, he also antagonized the Slytherins, most notably, the son of Lucius Malfoy. 

Of course, Lucius. Voldemort pulled on the hood, pocketed the fake Stone and apparated to Malfoy Manor. He felt the wards allow him access as he passed by them. Calling for an elf, Voldemort told it to inform Lucius of his presence. Moments later, he heard Lucius hurrying from the halls. When he came in view of the other, the blond paused then dropped to his knee. 

Lucius seemed to gulp, then, “My Lord,” he whispered. 

Voldemort  _ smiled. _ “Hello, Luciusss.” He always did like terrifying people, _ weaklings. _ “Is your son present? I wish to speak to him.” 

Lucius was visibly startled. “My Lord, Draco is at the Pitch. Shall I summon him here or to my study?” 

“The library will do. Hurry now, for Lord Voldemort is not patient.” 

As Voldemort waited, he took out the Stone and set it on the reading desk. He sat on one side. It didn’t take long before the younger Malfoy came into the library, looking very shaken. He trembled while he knelt at the Dark Lord’s feet. 

“Rise, Draco. I presume you know what this is?” he asked, gesturing to the glowing red Stone. He observed how Malfoy Jr. paled when he glanced at the Stone, turning his gaze back to the floor. 

“Yes, m-my Lord. It’s Potter’s Stone.” 

“Hmm,  _ Potter’s Stone? _ Why is it ‘Potter’s Stone’? Tell me what you know.” This was turning out to be interesting. 

“My Lord, I overheard Potter talking in the library about the Philosopher’s Stone, and how they were going to make a copy to replace it. They thought Sev was the one trying to steal it. I don’t know if they did it, but that Stone is Potter’s, my Lord.” 

“And where is the  _ real _ Stone? Draco?” No, Lord Voldemort was not desperate to find the Stone, he just required it soon. 

“Potter probably has it, or if he’s stupid, he gave it to Dumbledore.” 

Now Draco looked as if he was trying his best not to flee. Perhaps he will go easy on the poor child for today. He nodded to dismiss the younger Malfoy and cast his gaze back on the false Stone. So everything circled back to the Boy-Who-Lived, hm? How interesting. 


End file.
